Love Across the Ages
by Chosan
Summary: A man that everyone thought to be bad who actually has a heart of gold. The Pharaoh who created the game is not all he's cracked up to be. A not so average teenage girl who came from another time. This is their story. Yami/Oc/Bakura *COMPLETED*
1. Prologue

Love Across the Ages!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh... I wish I did, but we all have to face reality sometime. However I do own my lil OC Gabby Fontaine.  
  
Gabriella Fontaine, age 16, resides in a Victorian home in Vancouver with her father. Her mother passed away when she was 4. She was one of those friendly and nice people... that is until you manage to piss her off, then she's one of those scary and deserves to be left alone people. When it comes to family, she's a bit on the rebellious side. Has an interest in studying ancient languages especially Ancient Egyptian. She has shoulder length brown hair, with a bit of bangs on the side. She's a bit on the tall side, and quite preety.  
  
Prologue: The Trip  
  
It was finally summer for Gabby (A/N this was the name that her most people called her) she was returning home from the mall with her good friend since preschool, a young gal named Sam.  
  
"So whatcha got planned for the summer? Or is your dad leaving you in the house by yourself again?" asked Sam  
  
"I ono. If he does I'm definitely having another party!"  
  
They laughed at what happened at their last party when her dad was out of town. The living room was a complete disaster and the neighbours had called the cops.  
  
Gabby and Sam went their separate ways as Gabby went into her nice Victorian home. She set down her new Gucci purse on the marble counter, when her father walked in. He was his usual self. Put down his briefcase, took off his hat and jacket and said his usual quote:  
  
"Gabriella, I'm home!" So trying to be a great daughter, she said hi and gave him a hug then went back to the kitchen for a snack.  
  
"Anyways dear," her father said, "I'm going on a business trip and I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"As usual" Gabby said in her dull, monotone voice.  
  
"Ah! But this time it isn't the usual business trip. I want you to come with me!" her father smirked.  
  
"What?" She said a little shocked. Her father never took her along on his business trip. "Why?"  
  
"Well, because I'm going to Egypt, and I know you love to study Egypt, besides it's summer right? So you got plenty of time. So what do you say?"  
  
"YES!!!!!" She shouted as she hugged her dad and raced up to her room to call Sam and tell her the great news.  
  
~~  
  
Gabby went on a tour of the pyramids while her father did business. She had enjoyed trip earlier that day to the sphinx etc. She was currently in a pyramid built 5000 years ago. She enjoyed trying to decipher some of the hieroglyphics. For some odd reason, she found it quite easy to decipher, like she had learned it somewhere before. When she turned around, she found that she had lost the tour group.  
  
"Oh that's just great. Everything is coming up in roses; I am lost in the pyramid of a 5000-year-old pharaoh. This is just peachy!" she said as she continued to try and find the trail of her tour group. (A/N personally I think if you get lost in a pyramid filled with possible deadly traps, I would stay in one place and wait for someone to find me.)  
  
After about 4 hours of searching, Gabby found her way to the place where the pharaoh was actually buried. She started reading some of the hieroglyphics describing the pharaoh. "He was one of the most powerful yet ruthless king. He killed anyone that did not play his game correctly", she read, ok... she thought scary dude. As she continued to walk while reading, she didn't notice that she had stepped on a trap step. She heard noise behind her, a sort of buzzing. When she turned around, she saw some sort of portal; it was slowly sucking everything into the room. Then it started to suck faster and with more power. Gabby didn't' have anything to hold on, and as she was sucked into the portal she blacked out.  
  
Well that's my prologue. I know it's short, but I promise that my chapters will be longer...Hopefully that is.  
  
This is my very first story...hopefully it's not too bad! Please leave a review..Just don't flame me please!!! 


	2. Bakura's Story

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. / blah blah / = thoughts  
  
Ch.1 Bakura's Story  
  
Gabby woke up to the feeling that someone was trying to force water down her throat. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself in the desert, and a man with white hair was trying to get water down her throat. She coughed a bit and let the cool water down her throat. She was parched after all.  
  
"Well if you can drink it means you'll live." said the man. (A/N: she can understand some of what he can say not all of it) Gabby looked up at the man, /Why am I in the desert? And who's the guy that's speaking...Ancient Egyptian/  
  
As if reading her mind, the man with white hair said, " I found you here, I am Bakura, King of thieves. Why are you here by yourself, and in those strange clothes?" (A/N: In my story, Bakura is only ruthless and cruel only when he is in front of Yami. Or when talking about Yami.)  
  
Since he spoke quite simple Ancient Egyptian to her, she understood most of it. "My name is Gabby," she said slowly, "I was traveling in a tomb when I was knocked out, and when I woke up I was here."  
  
"Traveling in a tomb?" Bakura asked, "Are you a tomb robber like myself?"  
  
"Tomb Robber?" Gabby thought for a moment "oh No no no!" she laughed, "Actually I was just visiting with my tour group."  
  
"Tour group? Visiting?" Bakura had one eyebrow raised like she was some freak of nature. Then he laughed, "You have a very good sense of humor. As if the stupid Pharaoh would ever let someone visit his ancestor's tombs"  
  
"The Pharaoh?" Gabby thought. /That would mean I would be in ancient Egypt somewhere/ "Is the pharaoh known as the king of games or something like that?" She asked remembering the last thing she read in the tomb.  
  
"Yes he is. Stupid Pharaoh, always have to be so high and mighty just goes around killing people like they mean nothing." Then he paused, "Wait a minute, I'm the one asking the questions here, you still haven't answered my question yet, why are you here? And what are those ridiculous clothes that you are wearing? It is entirely not suited for weather in the desert."  
  
Gabby didn't know how to answer him, "Well to tell you the truth, I got lost and winded up here. My clothes, well I really can't explain them, I bought them and was told they would be good for desert traveling." She said, trying to find something to satisfy Bakura's curiosity. It worked; he seemed satisfied with her answer. He got up on his horse and looked at her blankly. "Well? Are you coming or not? Shall I just leave you here in the desert by yourself without any water?" Gabby got on behind Bakura and he stiffened a bit when she put her around his waist for support.  
  
They rode for about a day or two until they finally arrived to Bakura's destination. His lair. He got off the horse and motioned to Gabby to go in with him. He led her to a room that could qualify for a living room or a bedroom. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit down. She chose a spot next to the table, which was quite far from Bakura.  
  
"I noticed that your Egyptian has a bit of an accent. Are you foreign?" he asked, she nodded, "Where you from?"  
  
"Vancouver..."she said before she could stop herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late, Bakura had heard her. "Vancouver? I've been to many places, but I've never heard of Vancouver. Is that in Egypt somewhere? Or maybe Greece?"  
  
"Umm.... it's in a very small part of...eh...Greece! Yeah that's it. Greece" Gabby tried to cover. /Smooth move Gab/ she thought.  
  
"Hmm.. Since I presume you have nowhere to go, and not many people know you here, why don't you stay here and work for me, and I'll give you a place to stay with food etc." said Bakura. "After all I do need someone to keep my place in order while I'm away." Having heard of some of the brutal ways of some of the Tomb Robbers back then Gabby agreed to Bakura's offer. Little did she know, the only reason why the white haired robber wanted her here was because, he had his eye for her.  
  
"You won't be able to do much with that accent of yours, so I will teach you to speak Egyptian properly. That is, if I'm not working. If you need anything while I am away, there is a few house wives over by the river, they're always willing to help out new young wives...just don't tell them you're with me. They don't like me much." He laughed a bit of a nervous laugh.  
  
A month had passed, Gabby had become adjusted to her a new way of living, and she still had no idea how to get back, so she decided to go with it. Bakura, when he was around of course, taught her to speak Ancient Egyptian more fluently, and she learned from the old ladies around town to wash laundry by the river and to cook a traditional Egyptian meal. About her clothes, Bakura regularly brought back new clothes for her. He said that the one she wore wasn't decent for living in Egypt, and that if she was to be his woman she could only be dressed in the best.  
  
As time continued to pass, Gabby's started enjoying Bakura's company. She felt alone when he wasn't around. He seemed like the perfect guy, even if his occupation wasn't the most honest. Although he was cold at times, he was normally nice to be around. He had a caring side that not many got to see. However, their relationship only got better after that one night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
That night, Bakura and Gabby were discussing pasts. When Gabby heard Bakura's story, she was shocked.. The story left a deep mark in her, she remembered every word:  
  
" I was the middle child among three. I had an older brother and a younger sister. My mother died when my sister was born. I was seven and my brother 10. My father was left alone to provide for us. However, Yami's father was a dictator. Taxes kept going up, and father barely had money to keep us fed. Then one day, my sister came down with a cold, and my father was broke from paying taxes. My brother went out and tried to steal some fresh fruit for my sister. Unfortunately he was caught. My father tried to cover for him, however the young pharaoh yami decided that they should both be punished, my brother for theft and my father for not teaching him well." Bakura's voice was filled with anger and bitterness.  
  
"My brother was sentenced to death, and my father was to suffer 30 flogs down in the dungeon. My father wasn't young anymore and the torture killed him. I found his corpse outside on the streets. I took his body home and buried him in the back of our home. My sister then died of her sickness and sadness over our father's death. So I was left alone.  
  
I was later recruited into a group of thieves. They like me had a hatred for Yami. The leader of the thieves took a liking to me since I had unlimited hatred for Yami. He trained me to become his succesor and continue his dream to defeat the royal family. That is why, I have dedicated my life to stealing from the pharaoh's tombs. Making sure they don't have rest. They had a luxery life, one made by the lives of the innocent people." Bakura screamed. He had tears unshed in his eyes as Gabby tried to calm him down. *End Flashback*  
  
Ever since then, Gabby started being more open with Bakura, and from friendship, it became much more. Together it was like they were a family, as if a bond had developed that night between Bakura and Gabby.  
  
As Bakura entered his home, he smelt the fine aroma of a traditional Egyptian meal. He smelt soup, and some special dish that was famous in the small city. He walked into the room that he had first brought Gabby to when she arrived around a month ago. Upon the table he found a table setting for two and two bowls of hot soup on the table. He wandered towards the kitchen where he heard the sound of someone chopping.  
  
Gabby was in the kitchen preparing the main dish that the other wives around town had taught her to make. It was a small fowl with nuts on the side. The fowl was dipped in a mild wine as a marinade and it was put upon a layer of fresh lettuce with nuts around it. As she carved a small rosette, she felt two strong arms surround her small waist.  
  
"You smell nice," the owner of the hands asked "expecting someone for dinner?"  
  
"Just the King of thieves. You're not jealous are you Bakura?" she said as she continued with the preparation of the meal.  
  
"Me? Me jealous because my beautiful woman is having dinner with a dashing man? Of course! She should be having dinner with me." He said in his cutest voice.  
  
After dinner and Gabby had finished with the dishes, the two spent their time wrapped up in each other's arms and talking. "Will we always be together Bakura?" Gabby asked.  
  
"Always..." and with that the two slowly fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning when Gabby woke up, Bakura was gone. Probably somewhere to steal more stuff. Oh well, it was a typical day. So Gabby got out of bed and set to work. After all cleaning after the King of thieves is no easy job.  
  
~~ Well told you I'd tried to make my chapters longer! I'm so happy that people actually like my stories *cries* I'm so touched! I promise to do my best and make this a good fanfic. Yami still hasn't made an actual appearence yet...  
  
Yami: It's not fair, why are you making me sound like some evil pharaoh. I'm nice, Bakura's the one who's evil!!!!  
  
Somebody: Yami..why am I even bothering to explain? *shoves Yami in character closet* I'll take you out when I need you.  
  
Anyways, don't worry about him, he won't be evil throughout the entire story..He'll be a lot more normal around the end of the story. 


	3. Meeting Yami

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~~  
  
Gabby had been living with Bakura for about half a year now. Although they lived together, Bakura had been very respectful to Gabby, and never went against her wishes when it came to love. So besides your natural hugs and kisses, nothing MUCH, went on between them.  
  
One evening, Bakura came home. Gabby had already gone to bed, and was sound asleep. Bakura slowly sneaked up and sat next to her on the bed. He looked at her face and smiled. He put a soft kiss on her forehead and lips and let her sleep. He himself took the either side of the bed.  
  
The next morning, imagine to Gabby's surprise, she found a sleeping Bakura with his arms around her. She smiled at his sleeping face. He looked so angelic, so free. Not like his day face. Filled with stress, vengeance and pain. Gabby's heart felt so happy that Bakura could have moments where he could be so free.  
  
Gabby carefully slipped out of Bakura's arms, making sure that she hadn't woken the sleeping white haired angel. She made her way to the kitchen quietly and started to prepare breakfast for them.  
  
Bakura woke to the smell of a delicious breakfast cooking away. He opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light, only to be greeted by two large brown eyes staring back into his own. Bakura freaked and fell off the bed. When he got up all he saw was a laughing Gabby on the floor.  
  
"If you were trying to give me a heart attack, congratulations! You succeeded." He said sarcastically  
  
'You..should have...seen..seen your face." She said in between fits of laughter. "Priceless, oh how I wish I had my digital camera..." she stopped in mid-laughter and realized her grave mistake. /uh oh/ she thought /hope he didn't hear that/  
  
Unfortunately luck was not with her. Bakura raised an eyebrow and tilted his head (A/N: aww how cute) "Digital..camera?" He questioned.  
  
"Ummm....I said..Digging Camel" she blurted. /lame/ was the only word that came to her mind.  
  
"Gabby," Bakura started, " You know I have never questioned your past nor have I asked you to explain some of the strangest things that you do. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I am here for you" Bakura had a soft smiled that simply made Gabby's heart break. She forced a smile but you could tell that she really was quite sad.  
  
As the sun was setting, Gabby went to the balcony to watch the sunset. Her face had the same sad smile she wore that morning. " I wish that I could tell you everything Bakura...," she said softly into the wind. " But who would believe my story? Hell, even I don't believe it!" She laughed, a laugh of desperation and sadness.  
  
"How would you know?" came a voice from below. Gabby jumped; startled by the fact that Bakura was standing just under the balcony. He climbed up one of the vines down the side of the balcony and held Gabby in his arms. "Gabby, I..." Bakura stuttered. He took a deep breath and continued, "Gabby, I love you and no matter what you tell me, I will believe that you are telling me the truth."  
  
"What?" she couldn't believe her ears  
  
"Silly isn't it? To believe everything and anything you tell me. Guess love's power is stronger then I estimated it to be" he chuckled  
  
Gabby smiled and turned around to face Bakura. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "No matter what happens Bakura, I will always love you too."  
  
(A/N: to avoid raising the rating, I'll just let you imagine the rest of the mushy hentai part)  
  
~~ The next morning, Gabby looked into the sleeping eyes of her lover. "Bakura..." she said as she tried to nuzzle him awake. All she earned was a moan and "Just 5 more minutes" "Bakura it's about who I really am...". Bakura opened his eyes and looked at Gabby with a loving look. He took her hand a placed a kiss on her palm and nose and said, "I'm listening."  
  
~~"So you're from 5000 years into the future?" Bakura asked, Gabby nodded quietly. Bakura noticed a bit of sadness in Gabby and so he said, " Well then I must really thank whoever created that trap step, without it I would have never found the woman of my dreams." Gabby giggled and had a true smile on her. He smirked and joked " What's it like dating an older man?" Gabby lightly punched him in the shoulder got up and went to set up breakfast.  
  
Bakura got dressed as well and went into the kitchen. He cuddled her and whispered into her ear, "No matter whom you are, where you're from, I will always, always love you."  
  
A year had gone by since the Gabby's arrival. She was now well adjusted into her new lifestyle. She was perfectly able to cook, do laundry and anything else that a normal housewife could do. The days became routine for her. When Bakura wasn't on one of his longer journeys, he would spend morning and evenings with her. However, one evening was not the same. Bakura had not come home. "That's strange..." Gabby thought out loud "Bakura didn't' tell me he was on a long trip today." And so she waited and waited..but still no Bakura. She fell asleep at the table, but by morning he still had not returned. Gabby sadly went to the marketplace, worried about Bakura. She noted that there was a crowd around the local bulletin. She went over to see that a thief had been caught in the royal tombs. Gabby began to worry and she made her way through the crowd. When she finally made it there, what she saw made her faint dead away.  
  
~~She woke up to see some of the ladies that had taught her things when she had first arrived surrounding her. She looked around to see herself in her room. Slowly she got up to a sitting position. "What's going on?" she asked. " I had an awful dream. Bakura, was caught in one of the tombs and the pharaoh was going to sentence him to death." She laughed, "Isn't that silly?"  
  
The women looked among themselves, looking for someone who would be brave enough to tell the truth to this kind soul. Finally, one of the older women gave in. She sat on the bed and took Gabby's hand in her own. She looked sadly into Gabby's eyes and Gabby knew that was no dream. However her heart refused to accept it. "Gabby, it wasn't a dream or a nightmare... It is the truth." The women said sadly. Gabby wouldn't listen; she just kept her hands over her ears and shouted "No no. It's not true! What shall I do?" The women left her alone, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Gabby packed her bags and set off to find the pharaoh. She had to save Bakura. She refused to let him go without a fight, if she lost, at least she could have an end with the man she loved. She travelled days through the desert. When she reached a city all she would do is fill up on water and a bit of food and ask for directions, then continue on to find the pharaoh. About a week later, she arrived to the palace. She begged and pleaded with the guards, crying and going on her knees. One of the guards felt sorry for her and decided to inform the pharaoh about her.  
  
He walked into the royal throne room where the pharaoh was having a practice match with his high priest. As soon as he was done, the guard was admitted into the throne room. "Yes?" said Yami. "Your highness," he said as he bowed respectfully to him " There is a maiden outside, saying that she must see you." "You know.." Yami said in a very low voice " If everyone woman who said she wanted to see, and I admitted them all, I would never have any peace. Tell her to leave at..." he stopped mid sentence, to see that the girl had already come in. She was indeed pretty, although in rags and pretty much feeble from her travels in the desert.  
  
"You are?" he asked "She is the maiden I have told you about your highness..." the guard said. Gabby knew she should not be in there, but she had to see the pharaoh. "Your Highness, my name is Gabby."  
  
"I see, unusual name for an Egyptian, anyways, what is your need to see me?"  
  
"I have come to beg you to let Bakura go free..your highness" she said in her most respectful voice.  
  
"Bakura? You mean the tomb robber? Absolutely not! The man stole from my ancestors for Ra sake." Yami proclaimed.  
  
Gabby had a look of understanding, but yet determination. "Then...would it be ok, if I took his place?"  
  
"What?" Yami shouted. "You are willing to risk your life to save the life of that thief?"  
  
"Yes..." was all that she said.  
  
Yami had Bakura brought in. Gabby gasped at how he looked. He was in rags and had obviously gone through some torture. Tears of pain and sadness flowed out of Gabby's eyes as she ran to Bakura's side.  
  
"Bakura!" she cried "Please wake up. It's me Gabby."  
  
"Gabby?" his weak voice came out. He looked up at her and saw that it was indeed her. "Leave!" He shouted. "Leave before he kills you too, I don't want you to risk your life for me"  
  
"Touching..." sneered Yami. "Too bad she has already agreed to exchange her life for yours. But I have decided that she is too pretty to kill, and so I shall take her as my personal slave and you are banished from the royal city. That way you shall know that your most prized possession is in my hand, but you have no idea what I shall be doing." Yami smirked.  
  
"NO!" Bakura shouted. "I won't let you do that to her!" he charged at Yami, only to be beaten by five of Yami's guards. Gabby begged Yami to stop the guards, she was crying and begging. Yami hesitantly told the guards to stop. Bakura had already passed out. Yami then ordered the guard to dump him outside. Gabby was dragged to the servant wing, where she would be dressed and taught to serve the pharaoh. Gabby went silently, knowing that there was no way but to accept fate.  
  
TBC  
  
What will Yami do to Gabby? Will Bakura live? Read on to find out.  
  
Wow I finally put Yami in the story. Hope you like this chapter. 


	4. Confessions

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Bakura woke up to find himself in a cold dank alleyway. As he got up, he felt pain in his ribs and back. He checked over himself to find bruises and a cut in his arm. Then suddenly a greater pain came back to haunt him, the memory of Gabby being taken away by the pharaoh. He could still remember her grief stricken face as the surrounding slowly turned to complete darkness. Bakura did something that he hadn't done since the death of his family. Cry.  
  
Bakura slowly made it back to his home, where he decided to heal and then go back after Gabby. After having tended to his wounds, he noticed that it was sunset. He looked over to where the balcony was and he remembered the day where he had told her he loved her. "Gabby..." he said in a soft whispered which was carried away by the wind.  
  
~*Meanwhile in the palace*~  
  
That evening, when Gabby had been shown what to do and where to go, she had gone to serve the pharaoh as she was told to do so. However he sent her away saying that he had important stuff to do. Gabby simply cleaned the pharaoh's room as she was instructed and retired to her dorm. There she looked out the window to see that it was sunset. She watched the sunset as memories came rushing back to her. They were all memories of her and Bakura, the many sunsets that they shared. A tear slowly fell and down her cheek. Then she heard "Gabby..." She gasped and turned around to see that Yami had entered her room.  
  
"Your highness!" she said as she bowed in front of him.  
  
He chuckled and made his way across the room. He picked her up by her shoulders roughly. "What in the name of Ra does a pretty thing like you see in a bastard like Bakura? He's nothing but a pathetic street rat!" he whispered dangerously. Then he slapped her across the face.  
  
Gabby fell to the floor; she placed her hand over where Yami had hit her. She could feel the heat radiating off her face. She glared at the pharaoh, her eyes raged with anger. She felt tears of pain welling in her eyes.  
  
The pharaoh saw her rage. "You know not many people dare face me like that. You're either very brave, or very foolish. All this over a stupid pathetic weak criminal!" He shook his head. "You must be foolish to give up your future for a loser like Bakura."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Yami looked at the girl. "What?" He asked  
  
"You're wrong." She stated again. "Bakura is my future and he is not a loser! And if anyone is the loser it's you!" She shouted.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "How dare you!" He cried as he pulled her by her wrist making her gasp out in pain. "No one has ever dared say that I am wrong, no less a loser!" He let go of her wrist letting her fall back to the ground in pain, and then he left the room. Gabby sat on the dirt- covered floor, massaging her wrist. Then she heard footsteps approaching. Gabby tried to run, however the pharaoh had already saw her, and whipped his whip at her back causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
Gabby felt the excruciating pain over and over again. Then the pain she felt became numb and then everything went black and Gabby passed out. Yami saw that she had passed out and stopped his torture. He told the guards to make sure her wounds would not kill her, and left the servant chamber.  
  
Yami returned to his room where he felt as if his heart had a huge boulder on top. "What is this pain?" he wondered out loud. /Guilt? / His inner voice suggested. /Perhaps our heart is hurt over what you did to the one we want to love the most. However I'm pretty sure that what you just did to her, the feelings are definitively not mutual/ his inner voice chuckled.  
  
"No!" Yami said, "It can't be! I can't fall for a servant girl, no less the love of the thief that dare disturb my ancestor's rest." Then his inner voice taunted him with one word /Denial/. "Arrrrgggghhhhh!!!!" Yami shouted, "Leave me alone!!!!" He picked up a vase and threw it out of his bedroom door.  
  
Joey, Yami's closest friend and son of one of his most trusted advisors, was just walking by when a vase went zooming past his face, only centimeters by his nose and crashing to the floor not far from his feet. A sweat drop appeared, and Joey took his chances and poked his head through Yami's door when a small statue of a mini sphinx came right at his head and all went black for Joey.  
  
Yami stopped his throwing rampage when he heard the sound of a crack and thud. He turned around to see his high priest out cold and the pieces of the mini sphinx around his head. "Oh dear Ra! Joey are you all right? Somebody get help!" Yami shouted.  
  
Joey groaned as he came to. "Oww! My head" he complained as he got up. Yami who had been standing by the window came rushing to his good friend's side. "Be careful Joey, the doctor has just looked over your injury. That was a nasty bump on the head. Also I apologize that you were hurt during my, ahem, little episode back there." Yami looked away from embarassment.  
  
"That's ok," Joey said as he rubbed his head where it hurt the most "Just give a warning next time.." he joked. Yami smiled seeing that his friend was ok. "Hey Joey?" he said as he looked back at his friend. "I have a question for you."  
  
"Is this about your personel life? Because if this is politics you should be talking to my dad.."  
  
"No, this is personel."  
  
"Oh ok! Then what can I do for you oh pharaoh?" Joey brightened.  
  
"Well you see I have this friend..."  
  
"You mean you right?" Joey interrupted  
  
"How did you..." Yami stuttured  
  
"How long have we been friends? Besides, would the great pharaoh really ask something for a friend?" Joey stated.  
  
"Maybe.." Yami tried to defend "Anyways, as I was saying, I'm in love with one of my slaves."  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with that. You can either use her, if you're seriously in love you could always sell yourself and when you both have the status of slave you can get married." Joey joked. Yami threw him a death glare. "Or not! Why don't you just take her through training and make her the goddaughter of some high lord, then she'll be high class enough to be married!"  
  
Yami brightened at this suggestion. "Joey you're brilliant! It's amazing the ideas that can come out of your head at times!" he shouted as he ran to find an etiquette trainer.  
  
~~ The next morning  
  
Gabby had woken up to someone nudging her. It was a young man with blonde hair.  
  
"Wake up! It's time for your training." He told her.  
  
"What training?" she asked as she got up. She winced when she felt a sting in her back, she almost fell but she felt two hands supporting her. She looked to see that it was the blonde man. "You know Yami's not as bad as you think he is." He said. "My name's Joey and I'm Yami's best friend."  
  
"Surprise surprise! The pharaoh actually has a friend." Said Gabby in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"He's really not that bad. He's even arranged royalty courses to turn you into one of high class."  
  
"Probably plotting something evil..." she muttered  
  
Upon arriving to the room where the lessons had been prepared, Joey gave one last shot to help Yami's reputation. "You know, Yami's a lot like a Cactus, dangerous looking on the outside, great on the inside. Give the guy a chance hmmm?" and with that Joey left Gabby to her lessons.  
  
A bit shorter then usual, kind of dull this chapter. Tried to corporate a little humor. Well I'll try to update asap. 


	5. Plans

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh..And that's a fact.  
  
Far from the royal city, (A/N: Not Bakura's hometown even if it is faraway) the King of thieves was planning something. He walked through the marketplace while plotting his every move. Then he heard something like "Hey!" Bakura looked over to where stood a man waving at him. In front of the man was a stand filled with items would perk most people's interest. Bakura walked to the man with an annoyed look. "What do you want?" he asked in his calm but deadly tone.  
  
The man was unphased. "I see that you are a man of power! I think I have a item that might be of interest to you, and might help you get back what is rightfully yours..." the man said mysteriously.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and then his eyes narrowed. "How did you know?" he enquired. The man didn't reply to his question. He simply motioned for Bakura to come into the stand as he bent down and picked up a golden item.  
  
"This item's name is the Millennium Ring."  
  
"The Millennium Ring?!?!?!" exclaimed Bakura "but that's one of the damn pharaoh's treasures along with all the other Millennium items. Many of my minions have tried to posses of these items and have either died a terrible death or have been sent to the shadow realm. How did an average merchant like you get your hands on this item?"  
  
"That is my own secret." The merchant said.  
  
"I'll take it!" said Bakura. "How much?" he said, thinking about how lucky the man was that this place was full of guards if not he would have just taken it.  
  
"Take it." Said the merchant. "Destiny has brought you and the ring together."  
  
"Right..." Bakura raised his eyebrow at this comment. "Well thanks." He said as he walked off. /Fool! He actually just gave me such a priceless item/ he chuckled at his great deal.  
  
He turned around to make sure the merchant was trying to trick him and have the guards put him in jail, but when he looked back the merchant and the shop was no longer there. Bakura had an eerie feeling but he shook it off. A little farther, the so called merchant named Shadi was looking down at the confused white haired thief. "It has begun..." and then he vanished.  
  
That evening, Bakura polished the ring as he planned his next move to get the pharaoh and rescue Gabby. The hand holding the cloth tightened as he thought of Gabby. He felt horrible not knowing what she was doing right now. How was that stupid Yami treating her? He had so many questions going through his mind. Then his hold on the cloth hardened.  
  
"One day Pharaoh, I will take back what is mine, and you will be left with nothing..." *Little fade away leaving just the eyes* (A/N: overdramatic, I know, I just thought it was a cute idea.)  
  
~~  
  
Gabby was forced to go through her little royalty lessons. /At least I don't have to pick up after that damn pharaoh anymore/ she thought as the instructor was teaching her to walk correctly. She missed a step and she felt a pain coming from her foot. The instructor had whacked her again. It was the 10th time today. Gabby decided that either the instructor really hated her, or she was just plain klutzy.  
  
Gabby had just finished her walking course and was given a short break. She decided to go sit in the small garden outside her class. She sat upon a bench, when she heard, "May I sit here?" She looked up to be faced with Yami with a meek smile. Gabby jumped off the bench and bowed. "Of course your highness. This is after all your palace, what can't you do..." she muttered that last part.  
  
Yami sat down and motioned for her to sit as well. "I know you dislike me." He started; Gabby scoffed before she could stop herself. /Hate is an underestimate, more like loath/ she thought..  
  
"However I wanted to let you know, I don't hate you."  
  
"I understand," she said in a bored tone.  
  
"No, you're just saying that." He said. "In fact you're probably thinking that I'm just saying that because I have some plot to get Bakura through you."  
  
Gabby tried to interrupt, but Yami put a hand over her mouth and stopped her. "Please let me finish while I still have the courage to do so." He took a deep breath and continued with his what he was saying. "The truth is, I fell in love with you the day I first saw you. The way you begged me to set Bakura free. I loved you not just your beauty but for your determination and your loyalty. But you just had to be that bastard's woman. Do you know how much it hurt me? The woman I admired and loved at first sight belonged to the man that I hated with every particle of my soul for many years."  
  
Yami took yet another breath, " When I had Bakura brought out, you ran to him, tears falling for him. How I wished the one you were running to, and holding in your hands was me. How I envied Bakura. How could someone so evil, hold the world's most perfect woman? That made me hate him even more, and I got angry at you. Why would you risk your life for him? Why couldn't you have been wanting to see me because you admired me? Not seeking to save the life of that white haired devil!" Yami was now getting a bit frustrated and she could tell that he had unshed tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
  
"But why do you hate Bakura?" she wondered.  
  
"I've been taught to hate him, and his kind. My father wishes to have the kingdom rid of them. Those lying trecherous con men. Father says they will bring nothing but pain to the country. So many people's lives are as bad as they are not because his kind has been stealing from us, making us unable to fully provide for the people. Only when they are gone will Egypt be restored to it's former glory." He answered.  
  
"Besides, Bakura has always seen me as his enemy. He joined a gang of thieves who have dedicated their lives to overthrow me and then have me killed. Bakura hates me because I killed his family his brother, his father and even his little sister. Even if not with my own hands, I killed them. These hands of mine are filled with the blood of the people I have killed. Do you really think that I wanted to kill them? At the age of 10 my father taught me, no matter who they are, have no mercy. If I disobeyed him, he would beat me. Much worse then what you have suffered off of me. Not only was I whipped and beaten, but forced to be cruel to all those were close to me. Joey was my only friend even after all that."  
  
Yami suddenly felt a warm small hand cover his own. He looked up at Gabby and saw that she was crying. Gabby felt sorry for Yami. /no matter how much of a jerk he's been, he doesn't deserve to have such a past and forced to suffer such a pains/ she thought. She felt tears slowly fall; she tried to hold them in. Then she felt her tears being dried off. Yami had wiped away her tears and was now smiling at her.  
  
"There's no need to cry Gabby. I just hope you don't hate me anymore. I really don't want the woman that I love more then anyone to hate me. Everytime you send one of your death glares at me, I feel a sort of jab in my heart." Yami said  
  
Gabby giggled at this, "Oh so you find my pain funny?" he asked in a serious but joking tone. She laughed and nodded. "It doesn't matter," he said "I would willingly give away my life to see you smile. You know this is the first time I've actually see you laugh or smile. I want to see you smile more often, you look very beautiful."  
  
"Well I better get back in there," she said finally "don't want to put your lessons to waste." Gabby left Yami sitting on the bench as she returned to her lesson. Yami sat there for a while thinking about Gabby's smile.  
  
/Silly girl/ Yami thought as he got up from the bench. /Most of them are anyways. After all, she is one of those pitiful types that will forgive you on the moments notice just because you have some sob story behind it all. I suppose it was bad to have lied to Joey about this, but he's too kind and would have ruined my plans/  
  
Suddenly he felt a poking in his heart. The poking itself didnt seem to hurt as much as the numbing that came after it. It numbed him from head to toe. He dropped onto his hands and knees "What is this sorcery?" //tsk tsk tsk// came a voice. Yami looked up to be faced with his conscience. (A/N: Think Yugi..) //Shame on you Yami// it said. // Not only have you lied to your best friend, but the woman you love as well? I can't believe that you would stoop that low just to get vengence against a commen thief!// The conscience shook his head.  
  
"What I do is none of your business." Said Yami as he felt more numbing pain go through his body. //Perhaps,// said his conscience //I just hope you know what you're doing// and with that he was gone. The pain in Yami's chest also disappeared miraculously. Yami looked around and saw that everything was as before. He got up and as he walked towards his room, he thought back to what his conscience had said. "Maybe what he said had some reason to it, but I must complete father's wishes and if I have to destroy Bakura with along with the woman of my dreams...so be it!" And he slammed the door to his room.  
  
Because he was deep in thought, Yami had not seen the shadow of the man behind the wall listening in on his every word. /So Yami has a girlfriend eh?/ he thought. /Perfect, I can use this to my advantage/ The man slipped farther into the shadows and returned to his own chambers.  
  
~~Somewhere else..  
  
Shadi entered the room where Isis was. He walked in and said, "Bakura now has the ring, as you have predicted."  
  
"Good..." was all Isis said. "Then we should prepare for the big event..."  
  
TBC  
  
Wow what's Bakura gonna do? What's Yami planning? Who's the mysterious man out to get Yami? What's the big event Isis is talking about and how's it linked to Bakura getting the ring?  
  
Well I have completed yet another chapter of my story. Since it's almost the weekend that means I will have more time to write more chapters meaning I will have more stuff coming!!! Keep checking!!! I have a long list of stuff I'm planning to put in this story! 


	6. Realizations

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
I wanna thank all that left a review! It really helps with my writing that way I know at least someone is reading, and I want to thank everyone that offered me good suggestions. Thank you Neko!  
  
~~ Bakura made his way back to the Royal city by night. He didn't have plans yet, but he decided he would go check on Gabby beforehand. To make sure she was ok. He expected to find her in the servant dorm where he had last heard she was in. However when he got there he saw no Gabby. Out of a moments panic, he went to the Pharaoh's room. He peaked through the window into Yami's room, but also no Gabby. He let out a sigh in relief.  
  
Bakura continued searching for her until he found her in a grand royal room. He slipped quietly into her room and approached her bed. She was sound asleep, Bakura didnt' have the heart to wake her up. Bakura's heart sung of joy when he saw his beautiful angel. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He moved some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"My Angel," he whispered, as he leaned down to kiss her, a tear fell on her face.  
  
~~  
  
"Bakura!" Gabby cried as she woke up from her dream. She touched her lips, then her face where the teardrop was still present. /It had to be him/ she thought. /Bakura, why haven't you come to see me, I miss you so much/ Tears began to fall as Gabby cried. Bakura who was standing outside her window heard her cry, his heart was ready to break in two, but he knew he couldn't tell her that he was there or Yami would find out one way or another.  
  
*The next morning...  
  
Gabby not slept much that night. She had been summoned to the throne room. Since her lessons were over, Yami wished to see how well the instructor had done. The instructor had announced to Yami that she was the perfect lady. Yami nodded, rewarded the instructor and had him sent out. He looked back at the now perfect Gabby. She was wearing a traditional Egyptian outfit, and her hair pulled back into an Egyptian style, showing off her beautiful earrings. Yami descended his royal throne and went over to Gabby.  
  
Gabby was very nervous, she could see the Pharaoh's shadow slowly approaching her. She swallowed as she felt his fingers lift her face by the chin. Due to training, Gabby knew that it was improper to look at the pharaoh in the face, so she quickly looked back down to her shoes.  
  
"Look at me." He commanded. Gabby did as she was told. She looked into the eyes of the pharaoh. Although at first look, the pharaoh's eyes were dark and cold. Gabby felt a shiver go down her back. The Pharaoh never took his eyes off her and then suddenly his eyes softened and he smiled. "Pefect." He said. He let go of Gabby's chin.  
  
Yami smiled held her in his arms and bent down to give her a kiss. Gabby was in such shock she didn't even notice that Yami had already left. Gabby returned to her room in a trance like state and sat upon her bed.  
  
/Why didn't I stop him?/ Gabby kept pondering. The question kept floating around in her mind. She was so confused. She loved Bakura...but could she also love Yami as well?  
  
*Meanwhile  
  
Someone was also thinking the same thing. Bakura had witnessed the entire scene between Yami and Gabby. When he had first made his way to the throne room, he was amazed at how beautiful Gabby had looked. Then the pharaoh had kissed her. How dare that Asshole touch his woman! Plans of murder came to his mind. Then he noticed that Gabby hadn't even resisted Yami's kiss the whole time. She just stood there, her eyes glazed over. What was wrong? Had she forgotten him already?  
  
Bakura went over, anger, confusion and jealousy. It was simply driving him insane.  
  
*Back in Gabby's room,  
  
Gabby kept pacing back and fowards. /I can't possibly be in love with Yami. It's Bakura I love. I vowed to love him only. How can I be such a bitch?/ She said as she slapped herself for being such a fool. She couldn't believe she had let Yami kissed her. Although she wouldn't admit, she had secretly enjoyed Yami's kiss.  
  
Gabby heart felt as if a huge boulder had been placed on top. She then thought, / I love Bakura don't I? He promised that we would have a wonderful futur.../ she stopped in mid-thought. /Future?/ She thought /But I'm from the future, so if I do anything wrong here, I might change the future, I might not even exist! What shall I do? / she thought.  
  
Gabby could not imagine another day here with Yami. The current situation would only get worse. She packed her bags with things that she needed for her travel. She grabbed a bit of money in case of emergencies. She found some old servent clothes and decided that she would leave that very evening.  
  
Night soon came, and as soon as Gabby had seen Yami go to bed, she gave it about 20 minutes to make sure he was asleep. She silently opened the door, and sneaked out of her room. She was almost out when she felt a cold chill go down her back and a pair of eyes spying on her. She turned around to be faced with a unhappy Yami. He wasn't exactly angry, more like dissappointed.  
  
Gabby was taken into the throne room. Her eyes were on the tiled floor and she remained silent. Nothing passed in between Yami and Gabby for a few minutes. Then Yami spoke, "Why?"  
  
"Why what your majesty?" she asked in her dull but with slight resentment in her voice.  
  
Yami was already angry at Gabby for attempting to run away. Her tone of voice didn't help Yami calm down at all. In fact it was like throwing an extra bucket of gas into the fire. He slapped Gabby right across the face. After he had done it though, he felt a pang in his heart and he regretted it immediately.  
  
Gabby simply held a hand to her cheek and said nothing. Yami held her to his chest and buried his face in her long dark hair. "I'm so sorry Gabby, I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that, my high priest told me that you were going to run away with Bakura and all. I'm so sorry." He said as he held her tightly  
  
Gabby tried to resist, but she couldn't stop herself. She put her arms around Yami and hugged him. Yami felt her small hands wrap around his waist and connect at his back. He smiled. /What is this I'm feeling. It's a warmth I've never felt before. It's nothing like the heat of the warm desert sun. The warmth I feel is like..love./ Yami realized it. He really did love Gabby.  
  
"I love you.." he whispered into her ear.  
  
Gabby's eyes shot open. She pushed Yami away from her and tried to escape from the throne room. She was held back by about 5 guards. They dragged her back to the pharaoh.  
  
"Let go of her!" Yami shouted to the guards, as if should one of them kept their hands longer on her they would find themselves with a one way ticket to the shadow realm. They immdiately let go of her.  
  
Yami dismissed the guards. "No on is to enter without my consent." He ordered. He attempted to hold the crying Gabby on the floor. She was sobbing but the minute she felt Yami's hands she shoved him again causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He went over and kneeled next to her. "Please tell me what's wrong..." he said.  
  
Gabby dried her eyes as she looked into Yami's eyes once again. She could see hurt and concern in his eyes. "I can't love you.." she said softly.  
  
"Is it because of him? Bakura?" he asked  
  
"No!" she said immdiately. " I'm not suppose to love him either. I realized that I am to love nobody or face dire consequences." She explained. "I, myself did not realize this till just this morning."  
  
Yami was confused, "There is no crime in having tried to love, but it is a crime to fear love." He said.  
  
"I wish I could love freely, but it might lead to my demise." She explained  
  
"How could something like love lead to your demise?"  
  
"Because I do not belong here." She stated  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yami I wish to tell you my deepest secret that I have kept from most people. I am not who you think I am. I am not your average Egyptian girl. I'm not even Egyptian. I come from a place that will exist about 5000 years from now. While I'm in the past, if I accidentally change something that was not suppose to happen, it could lead to a future that is not the one I don't know, in fact I may no longer exist." She tried to make the Pharaoh understand.  
  
Yami had some disbelief, but when he looked at her face, and the calm demanor of her face, told him that she was indeed telling him the truth. Yami felt a bit of dissappointment, but then he made up his mind.  
  
"I don't care!" he said, and he took her hand. "If destiny is what brought you here in the first place, then it is destiny that we should meet. No matter what, I will be here to protect you."  
  
Gabby was speechless. /Bakura/ the word floated in her mind /He told me the same thing...but where is he now?/ the question floated in her head. But what she heard next knocked all that out of her mind.  
  
"Gabby, marry me?" Yami said as he looked into her eyes with the most loving expression.  
  
Gabby was speechless once again. She slowly found her voice and said, "Yami, I ..."  
  
Ooh Cliffhangar! Aren't I cruel? Anyways, I wanna see more reviews! I always depend on what I see in the reviews before I decided to continue my story. Besides, I'm sure most of you wanna know Gabby's answer right? C'mon it's not that hard, just go to the menu on the left and choose submit a review!! Thanks to all those who have liked my story so far! ^_^ 


	7. Maybe our paths will cross again

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! ^_^ Demon horse 900, go ahead and use the plot.. just don't use Gabby. She's my special character.  
  
~~  
  
"Yami, I..." Gabby hesitated. But before she could finish her sentence when suddenly the door exploded, and one of the guards was thrown back just to land right at the pharaoh's feet. "Your majesty.." he managed to choke out before collapsing onto the floor. As the dust began to settle the silhouette of a man appeared. Then he walked out where they could see him properly.  
  
"Bakura!" Gabby cried. She tried to run to him, but Yami had a death grip on her wrist making her unable to run. He yanked her back to him and held her in his arms.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come Bakura" he said with a smirk. Bakura's facial expression gave a new meaning to "If looks could kill." If they did, then Yami would have been long dead.  
  
"How dare you touch Gabby that way. You disgust me Pharaoh, using a woman to try and get to me." He spat. Bakura was simply sick of battling with the pharaoh. "I want to settle this once and for all. A duel! Winner take all."  
  
*They duel and Bakura loses  
  
"I may have lost this round Pharaoh, but this will definetely not be the last of me!" and with that he grabbed a dagger from his belt and took his life.  
  
"Bakura!!" Gabby cried.  
  
A bright light emitted from the ring. As Bakura's soul left his body, it was captured within the ring. Yami tried to take back the ring but when he picked it up it burnt his hand and flew out of the palace into the desert.  
  
Gabby was in so much shock, she could not believe what had just happened. Then anger rose in her. She turned to Yami with tears in her eyes. "You killed him! You killed Bakura!" she yelled. She charged at her, at the moment all she wanted to do was to hurt him. However, two guards preventing her from going near the pharaoh held her back. She struggled and she cried till she finally grew tired and simply fell to the floor and cried.  
  
Yami couldn't bear to watch her cry as she was doing now, so he had the guards escort her back to her room. Gabby didn't have the energy to object, so she simply followed as the guard took her back. Yami stayed behind. He knew that this time he had screwed up any chance of being with Gabby. He had hurt her bad. But he still didn't regret his choice. He had promised his father, and he had kept his promise.  
  
The next day, Yami took Gabby for a walk along the path of the royal garden. Gabby didn't even seem to notice where she was going, just straight foward with the glazed look of hers. Yami wanted to take this opportunity to cheer her up. Unfortunately an hour had passed and not a single word had passed between Gabby and him. They stopped where a large patch of desert roses grew. Their rich scent filled Yami's nose. The rose reminded him of Gabby. Sweet smelling and beautiful, but hard to get near because of the thorns, but just when he thought he had gotten near, the thorns shot him out again. He picked one and gave it to Gabby. She just stood there, her eyes looked past the rose into nowhere.  
  
Yami sighed and placed the rose upon the bench. He went back over to Gabby and tried to take her hands in his. Then as if suddenly returning to reality, Gabby yanked her hands out of his and backed away.  
  
"Gabby, I didn't have much of a choice. It was my dying father's wish to see Bakura's death. Is that pathetic fool worthy of the tears that you have shed for him?"  
  
In reply to his question, Yami received a slap on the face. Gabby was shaking with fury. Yami stood with his hand over his face. He was in shock. He never knew that Gabby would actually hit anyone. She seemed like one of those normal girls who would just listen to you. No words passed.  
  
Suddenly a whizzing noise approached them and Yami saw that an orb of energy was making it's way towards Gabby. Yami thought fast and knocked Gabby to the ground. The orb hit the bench and blasted it to smithereens. Gabby no longer felt anger, but fear and shock. She lay there under him; she looked everywhere to see who had attacked them. Then she noticed that Yami's arm was hurt. He had a cut and blood was flowing freely from it.  
  
"Yami! You're bleeding!" Gabby exclaimed. Yami got off of her and lay next to her while examining the cut. Gabby ripped off a piece of her shirt and proceeded to wrap Yami's cut. Then a laughter was heard. (A/N: you know those where the bad guy shows up. Evil laughter) They looked up and saw it was High Priest Seto.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yami demanded.  
  
Seto laughed again. "Pharaoh you've gotten so soft and weak. And it's all thanks to ms. Gabby there. Thank you for creating the perfect opportunity for me to dethrone you Pharaoh." And with that he launched another attack at Yami this time.  
  
Gabby jumped and pushed Yami out of the way, taking the hit directly. She fell to the ground in pain. Seto laughed. "Well that's one obstacle down. You'll be next pharaoh." He said and then dissappeared. Yami ran to Gabby's side. "Gabby! Gabby are you alright?" he asked. Gabby looked at him before she coughed and blood slowly leaked out from the side of her lips.  
  
Yami began to panic. "Gabby please don't die! It's going to be ok. I'll get a doctor. Hold on!" he said as he picked her up only to be stopped by Gabby. She shook her head and smiled at him. Yami hugged her body close to him "Please don't leave me my love." He cried. Tears ran down Yami's face, a few hit her lips. Gabby opened her eyes and touched Yami's face, then her hands fell to her side, and with one last breath, Gabby closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm coming to join you Bakura."  
  
"Gabby!" Yami shouted as he held her lifeless body, then suddenly sparkles surrounded Gabby's body, and then it dissappeared.  
  
*Somewhere dark  
  
Gabby's soul wandered for what seemed like forever. Suddenly a bright light shone in one part. She headed towards the light, (A/N: Noo not the light!) she heard her name being called out. "Gabby honey, please wake up. Don't scare daddy like this." /Daddy?/ she thought. She ran towards the light.  
  
*Back in Egypt  
  
Egypt was under attack of Seto's revolution against him. He stood there facing the item that his father had left him in case of emergencies. He looked at the puzzle that stood before him. "Maybe our paths shall cross again..." He put on the puzzle locking his soul in it, to rest for thousands of years before to be found by a young boy.  
  
*Back to Gabby  
  
Gabby shot up in bed. She noticed that she in a white bed with covers on top of her. Next to her was her father holding on to her hand.  
  
"Gabby you're awake. You scared me so much honey!" he said as he hugged her.  
  
"Daddy? What happened? I was in Ancient Egypt and I met this pharaoh and Bakura, and I died!" Gabby said in one breath.  
  
Her father chuckled. "That's a very interesting dream Gabby. But you were on a tour and you got lost in a pyramid. You got hit on the head by one of the booby traps and have passed out for a week."  
  
"A dream?" Gabby enquired. "But it all seemed so real."  
  
"The most interesting thing when they found you though, is that they said you were wearing some sort of Egyptian outfit. Now where did you buy that?" Her father asked.  
  
Gabby didn't answer. She felt so confused. Was it all really just a dream. Or did she really go back.  
  
*A month later.  
  
Gabby had almost forgotten about her incident in Egypt. Although sometimes she thought about it, she decided to leave it as it was. She only had a bit of summer time left before school started again. She had gotten with her friends and spent most of it partying and shopping, adopting to her old routine. She found it strange when she was interested in things such as golden bracelets and things like Ancient Egyptian statues.  
  
That day when she went home, her saw her father watching tv.  
  
"Hi dad! I'm home!" she announced, she had just grabbed a can of coke and was going to head up to her room to read a good book when her father stood in her way.  
  
"Gabby..." he hesitated "I have something I want to tell you." He said.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"I got a promotion." He said  
  
"That's great dad. But why don't you sound happy?"  
  
"We have to move to Japan."  
  
"Japan?!?!?!?!?" Gabby shouted.  
  
Well that is for now. Isn't it great how she's moving all the way to Japan. I wonder if two certain boys with interesting hair will be there. I'm not saying anything! Hehe. Anyways, keep reading! I still have a bunch to go. Well anyways, Review review review. If it's something to do with my history, or how my characters are ooc, I don't need to know. 


	8. Meeting again

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
~~  
  
Gabby was now on a plane headed for Domino City, Japan. She sat there looking out the window as she thought about all the friends and memories that she shared in Vancouver. She let out a long sigh and put on a pair of headphones and started listening to her Discman. She thought back to the conversation her dad and her had.  
  
*Flashback  
  
"DAD!!!! I don't wanna leave!! Do you know how long it took make friends here?!?!?" she shouted.  
  
"Gabby don't use that tone of voice with me young lady. I know you don't want to leave Vancouver, but I have to go and I can't leave you here by yourself. I promised your mother that I would take care of you no matter what. Now get packing, I'm sure there will lots of great people for you to be friends with in Japan."  
  
*End flashback  
  
/Why me? Am I always destined to be a loner?/ she missed her friends already, especially Sam. They promised to write each other emails or chat everyday, but still, Gabby felt lonely.  
  
Upon arriving to their new home, Gabby took her bags with her to examine her new room. She looked around to find a decent sized room, with a good view of the outside. The movers were outside moving in the furniture of the living room. Suddenly the rope on the box of Gabby's books snapped. It needed to be repaired on account it had to be put upstairs and couldn't stand long exposure to sunlight (A/N:They're very old).  
  
Gabby decided to go next door and ask for some rope or tape. A young girl around Gabby's age opened the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" she asked  
  
"I'm your new neighbour and the rope on my box of books just snapped and I was wondering if you had any rope or tape that I could borrow?" Gabby asked nicely. "Oh by the way my name is Gabby Fontaine, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Tea Gardener. I had no idea that we had new neighbours. Why don't you come in while I find you some tape?" Gabby nodded and walked into Tea's quaint little home. Tea started a conversation with her while she went to look for tape.  
  
"So how old are you?" Tea asked.  
  
"I'm 16. You?"  
  
"Same. So where you from?"  
  
"Was born in Canada, moved to the States, France, Argentina, back to Canada."  
  
"Wow! You've been around. So you'll be joining me in Domino High right?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me, when you travel all the time it's hard to keep friends for long. Yeah I'm going to Domino High. What's it like there?"  
  
"Well it's good school. I have a bunch of good friends like Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Ryou Bakura. Oh and here's the tape you wanted."  
  
/Bakura? Is it just coincidence or is it/ she thought. Gabby thanked Tea and they decided they would chat again soon.  
  
There was still time before school started. So Gabby decided to look around with Tea's help. She walked around the mall, and noticed a poster. "Big Duel Monsters Exhebition this weekend. All fans and duelists welcome." She read. "I wonder what that's all about?" she questioned.  
  
"Are you going? My friends are probably going to go. Why don't you come with us? We have the world's best player. We could even probably get Yugi to teach you. He's the best!"  
  
Gabby nodded and so they decided to meet at the entrance of the exhibition.  
  
*A few days later, at the exhibition.  
  
Tea and her friends (The hikari will be known as Ryou and Yami B will be Bakura, to avoid confusion) were at the entrance waiting.  
  
"So I hear you have a new friend that lives a few doors down from you Tea who's coming today." Tristan enquired.  
  
"Yeah, she's really great. She should be here anytime soon. Why don't you guys go in and save us a seat?" The guys agreed and went inside. Not long, Tea saw Gabby running towards her  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she said catching her breath. "Bus..Traffic jam.." she said as she caught her breath.  
  
"It's ok. C'mon the guys are inside waiting for us. I'll have Yugi show you some dueling tips too." Tea said as she dragged Gabby into the Exhibition.  
  
The place was a lot larger then they thought. It was almost impossible to see where the guys had gone to get places. They looked all over. Tea finally decided to ask if anyone had seen a description of the guys. Gabby heard some of it. "One's has 3 colored hair, the other..blonde..white hair.." Gabby's suspicion grew, but she decided that it was impossible and pushed the worries to the back of her mind.  
  
"They were last seen by the food section. Figures, they're with Joey, where else would they be?" Tea snorted.  
  
The two girls made their way to the food section. Indeed there were 3 of the 4 guys. Gabby almost tripped at the sight of one of them. There, the shorter of the 3, bore the same looks of the man she had sought to forget. Gabby managed to convince herself that it was all a coincidence and that it was not real. Little did she notice but she was hyperventilatting. Tea however noticed.  
  
"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tea sounded worried.  
  
Gabby took one last breath and stopped her intense breathing. "I'm fine." She said with a smile.  
  
Tea still looked a bit worried but shrugged it off. She ran up to the guys and did the introductions. //Gabby?// came the voice of Yami from inside of Yugi's mind. //Why is that name so familiar?//  
  
*~in a dark alley behind the exhibit.  
  
"Look kid! Just give me your money and you can get out of here." Said the thug. Ryou backed into the fencing behind him. Suddenly the Millenium Ring began to shine under his shirt. //That feeling. She's here somewhere. I feel it. Gabby!// he said as he took over Ryou's body.  
  
"You're a freak kid, now stop playing with your lil glow stick and hand over the cash." Bakura ignored him and headed to where he felt the presence grow stronger. "You ain't going anywhere till you give me what I want. Now give it to me!" Bakura's patience was at a minimum (A/N: That is if he has any at all to begin with) He turned to glare at the thug. "As you wish," he said with a creepy evil smile. He concentrated on the millenimum ring and the thug started to yell in pain and then his souless body fell to the ground with a thud. "Sweet dreams" he smirked and he ran back into the exhibition, following the feeling of the presence he was seeking.  
  
~Back at the Exhibition  
  
\\Do you know her Yami?\\ Yugi asked in his mind while explaining to Gabby some of the newer moves and strategies. //I believe so Yugi, I think she was someone I loved deeply// and with that Yami and Yugi traded places.  
  
"Hello Gabby." Gabby looked up from the strategy that Yugi had just been explaining to her before. Her brown eyes met with Yami's purple ones. Gabby froze, she didn't know how long she stood like that, and it was like her legs would give out at any moment. She was about to collapse when Yami caught her.  
  
Gabby felt the firm grip of Yami's arms as he supported her weight. She started to hyperventilate a little again as she looked into his eyes not believing what her mind was registering. "Yami? Is that really you?"  
  
"Get your hands off her Baka Pharaoh!" They both turned to the shouter. Bakura looked livid. Yami was too busy to retort to Bakura's insult.  
  
"Bakura?" Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't resist and she let them flow freely. Yami freaked as he held the crying form of Gabby and Bakura looked ready to kill. He strode over there with murder in his eyes.  
  
"What did you do Pharaoh? I swear if you hurt her, I'm gonna..." He stopped mid threat when he felt a warm figure hug him. It was Gabby, she had buried herself in his shirt. She looked up at him, except she was smiling. She laughed and said, "No silly Baku, these are tears of happiness. I can't believe it's you." Bakura was confused, /Sigh, women. They cry when they're sad AND when they're happy. Who can understand them?/ he thought.  
  
Yami felt a tinge of jealousy when Gabby had hugged Bakura only. But then he couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy Gabby was. She seemed to be full of happiness. Then Gabby hugged Yami, "Don't think I've forgotten you." She whispered.  
  
The group went to sit at the coffee shop next door before going back in.  
  
"So where do you know each other from?" Tea asked as she sipped her drink.  
  
"We met in Ancient Egypt 5000 years ago."  
  
Everyone besides Bakura, Gabby and Yami spit out their drink. "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Wouldn't that make you...like them?" Tea hinted at the two spirits.  
  
"Well it all started when I went on this trip to Egypt with my father...." and Gabby explained the rest.  
  
"Wow that's some experience Gabby." Tristan said.  
  
"Yes it's very hard to adapt to a new culture,"  
  
"No he means having to live with Bakura. However did you survive?" Joey joked. "Oww!"  
  
Bakura had just kicked Joey under the table and was sending him death glares right now. "You should talk Wheeler, I heard that your room is the same after a dog's had it's way in there. Then again, that's what you are aren't you Joey?" He smirked.  
  
Joey was ready to pound Bakura, but the others held him back. They decided to go back to the exhibit before it was completely packed.  
  
At the end of the day, the exhibit ended with Yami going home with a trophy for winning the competition and Bakura grumbling while his Ryou kept begging Bakura to give him back his body with no luck whatsoever. The only reply from Bakura, was another mental death threat.  
  
The group decided to go to the arcade, but Gabby decided she would rather go home. Both Bakura and Yami offered at the same time to walk her home. The two glared at each other. Everyone backed away knowing that WW3 was about to start between the two again.  
  
"I asked her first Baka thief!"  
  
"Prove it kisama* Pharaoh!"  
  
Gabby felt a headache starting to grow. She could only imagine what it would be like going to school with these two. She simply shook her head and smiled. /Well, hopefully it will be their Hikaris at school. / She thought.  
  
Well that's all for now. Next chapter, Going to school!!!! I can only imagine what will happen.... Anyways review!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go keep Bakura away from the chemistry lab.  
  
*Kisama=Lord of the Donkeys. 


	9. First Day! Poor Joey

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
I don't know maybe I made it too sad while in Egypt, so I've made this chapter a slightly humorous. I'll try to add more romance to my next chapter.  
  
~~  
  
Summer had come and gone. It was peaceful in the Fontaine home. Gabby was still enjoying her last few minutes of peace and rest before her alarm would go off. That was until she heard two people bickering outside her window. She groaned and got out of bed to see what the commotion was about. She pulled the curtains aside to see Yami and Bakura shouting at each other. She opened her window,  
  
"HEY! It's 6 AM in the morning! I'm trying to get some rest. WHY IN OSIRIS' NAME ARE YOU TWO SHOUTING ABOUT OUTSIDE MY WINDOW?!?!?!" She screamed.  
  
The two boys stopped their squabble and looked up to her window. They both apologized and promised to keep quiet if they could just stay outside to wait for her. Gabby just rolled her eyes and went back to bed hoping to catch a few minutes of shuteye. However, luck was not with her.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Aarrgh!" Gabby groaned. She picked up her alarm clock and chucked it out the window forgetting the two possible targets outside. Gabby was not in her greatest mood. She wasn't a morning person too and could be quite dangerous to piss off during these moments.  
  
The alarm hit Yami right in the head. He was knocked out cold and fell to the ground. Bakura couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing at the pharaoh. Where the alarm clock had hit Yami, his hair had been flatten by the impact. Bakura was clutching his stomach in laughter. He was totally not aware of the lamp flying his way.  
  
Crash! Thud! Silence...  
  
Gabby continued her morning schedule. She was about to leave the house and go to school with Tea as planned. She went around to the side of the house to see if the two bakas had left yet. Her jaw dropped at what she saw: her broken alarm and lamp, and both boys out cold, each having some sort of wound.  
  
Gabby freaked and carried the two boys into her living room. She ran over next door to get Tea. Both of them helped patch up the two boys. Yami had a bruised forehead and which was easily patched, but when Gabby asked where Bakura was hurt, he simply blushed and refused to answer.  
  
"Well I can't help you if you don't show me where you're hurt!" Gabby argued.  
  
Bakura went even redder. His whole face was red by now.  
  
"I'm fine! Really! And if we don't leave now we'll be late for school." He said as he took her hand and ran out of the door, slightly limping. Yami jumped up to catch up with them, he almost tripped on the coffee table on account of his head injury. Tea giggled, shook her head and ran to catch up with the threesome.  
  
~~Homeroom  
  
Ms. Hayes was the Homeroom teacher. She smiled a lot and was a pretty nice teacher. She had Gabby come up to the front to introduce herself. Gabby cursed in her brain. She hated this part about being new.  
  
"Hi my name is Gabby Fontaine. I moved here from Vancouver, B.C. I enjoy learning languages, and I love to study Ancient Egypt... and yeah that's about it for me." She said. The teacher smiled. "Well that's very nice Gabby, why don't you choose a seat?" Gabby noticed a dilemma. There was an empty seat next to Yami, and one next to Bakura. The two looked very hopeful. She didn't want to upset the other, so she chose to sit next to Joey.  
  
She smiled at Joey, and he smiled back. But what Joey next saw made him fear for his life. Yami and Bakura, whom normally wouldn't be here, but wanted to be with Gabby for homeroom, were giving him a death glare. There were practically daggers shooting out of their eyes. Joey wanted nothing more then to disappear at that moment.  
  
~Later at lunch  
  
Gabby went to look for Yami and Bakura, but couldn't find them anywhere. She wanted to continue looking, but Tea pulled her to lunch telling her that they would be fine. Gabby shrugged and went with Tea to eat outside.  
  
~Meanwhile in the back of the school in a secluded area,  
  
"I said I was sorry Bakura! I didn't know she would take the spot next to me. Please don't hurt me!" Joey pleaded with Bakura. However the gleam in Bakura's eyes told him there was no chance or mercy. Joey had already received a black eye, and his nose was slightly bleeding. Bakura was about to pound him again, when Yami had just opened the door and walked to the area where Bakura and Joey were.  
  
"Yami old' pal!" Joey's eyes shone with hope. Yami walked over and glared at Bakura.  
  
"How dare you beat up on Joey!" he said. "And you didn't have the decency to tell me?" Yami did a dramatic pose. He rolled up his sleeve and had the same evil smile that Bakura wore. Joey really wished that he hadn't come to school today.  
  
~~ Back with Gabby,  
  
"Well it's understandable for those guys to miss lunch. But Joey?" Tea sounded worried.  
  
They decided to split up and look for them. Gabby found her way to the back of the school when Bakura and Yami came through the door.  
  
"Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you!" she said  
  
"Oh sorry, we were doing something." Said Bakura,  
  
"Yeah! Doing something.." said Yami.  
  
Gabby raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "So did you guys see Joey? He's the only one missing now." Bakura and Yami shrugged. "Since when did you two get so much in common?" she enquired.  
  
"We do not!" They shouted in unison.  
  
Gabby giggled and went in the other direction to look for Joey.  
  
~After school.  
  
Gabby went to her locker to find Bakura waiting for her. She knew that Yami wouldn't be there on account that he had a little accident in the biology lab including a lab experiment flying into his hair..@_@  
  
Bakura approached her as she walked to her locker. "Hi!" he said, he looked like he had something to ask her, but was hesitant in asking.  
  
"Did you want something Bakura?" she asked.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he said.  
  
"Sure." She smiled.  
  
The pair went down the street together in silence. Bakura stole a glance at Gabby. She had been beautiful when he had first met her, and she was just as beautiful today. Her uniform made her look so cute, she had a backpack on and he noticed that her hands were by her side.  
  
Bakura struggled as he tried to find the strength to hold Gabby's hand. Stealing rare expensive items were his thing. He could go into any tomb or rich man's palace and steal something. Why was something like taking a girl's hand in his own, such a hard thing to do?  
  
They reached an intersection. Bakura was about to take her hand when a car pushed the horn to get the light to turn. /Baka driver/ he thought  
  
Then the light turned, and it was ok for them to cross the street. Bakura took this chance, grabbed her hand, and took her across the street. Gabby noticed this, and she smiled, a slight blush tinted her face. The two walked to Gabby's house hand-in-hand.  
  
When the reached the white wooden door, with the Fontaine Residence sign on the Mailbox, Bakura stopped. Gabby noticed and stopped with him. She looked up to Bakura, he still had that unasked question look. Gabby decided to give him courage, so she went up on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
He smiled. "Thanks. I really needed that. Gabby..." he took a deep breath "doyouwannagoseeamoviewithmethisfriday?" Gabby looked confused. "what?" she asked.  
  
"Oh please don't do this to me." He pleaded. But he knew that she really hadn't heard him. "Do you want to see a movie with me this friday?" he asked again.  
  
Gabby's face brightened. "Of course! I would love to!" She hugged him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Well I better go now, Ryou is complaining he has homework again. See you tomorrow love." He said with a smile then he left.  
  
Gabby looked in the direction that Bakura had taken. She let out a sigh then smiled.  
  
Oooh, they're going to go out!! Wonder what Yami will do when he finds out? Read on!! And review!!!!! 


	10. Love Confusion and Decisions

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.  
  
~~Friday Evening,  
  
Bakura came to pick her up at exactly 6:00PM. Since Bakura didn't drive he had called a taxi to take them to the movies. They chose to watch "Bruce Almighty" (A/N: No, I don't own this either.) They sat near the back, soon the room went dark and the movie started.  
  
Bakura could hardly keep his attention on the movie. He tried to put his arm around and over her back like Ryou had taught him. Sigh sometimes it didn't pay to ask a girlfriendless hikari for advice on courting girls.  
  
At the end of the movie, the two went for a walk in the park. The moon was out and it shone on the rock-patterned path that the two were taking. They stopped by a circular garden with a fountain in the middle. Bakura took her hand and the two sat down on the side of the fountain. Bakura wrapped his free arm around Gabby's back hoping that she would not push him away. She didn't.  
  
Bakura let out a sigh, as Gabby nuzzled into his neck. Her hair slightly tickled his neck and he decided that he would rather die right now then ruin the moment by laughing. He smelt her hair. The sweet smell intoxicated his senses. She smelt of strawberries. He knew it was just shampoo, but still it seemed to be like her signature scent. He remembered back to all those years when he had first spent a moment like this with her. It was so long ago, but he stilled remembered every word they had shared like it had happened just moments ago.  
  
~FlashBack  
  
He remembered that faithful day, he just returned from a trip to his lair where he kept most of his stolen goods and was returning to his home. He was riding the white horse that he had stolen from a rich man's stables, when he passed by a bump in the middle of the desert.  
  
The lump turned out to be a beautiful young girl. She had been dressed in the most odd clothes he had seen, (A/N: which he now knows is not so odd). He had a felt an immediate closeness to her, as if it was fate or destiny. He took out some water from his pack, and tried to feed her some water. He picked her up; she had a special scent, like some sort of exotic fruit. Suddenly he had stopped. /Why am I even bothering? She is nothing but a fool in the desert. I should let her die/ he got up to leave, he saw her lay there, slowly dehydrating in the sun and totally unconscious. He felt a deep feeling of guilt.  
  
/Sigh. What's wrong with me? I'm getting weak/ He tried to get water down her throat. Suddenly she choked but then she let the water run down her throat. His heart sung with joy, but his mind said 'wasn't that a waste of water' . Guess Bakura would always be Bakura.  
  
~End of Flashback  
  
He shook his head at the memory, slightly disturbing Gabby. "What are you thinking about Bakura?" she asked as she lifted her head to look at Bakura in the eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, besides his usual mysterious look, tonight they seemed to hold passion. His eyes looked less like the usual Bakura, more like Ryou in a way but still holding the original Bakura trademark.  
  
"I'm thinking about us." He said as a grin touched his handsome features.  
  
He leaned over a placed a soft butterfly kiss upon her lips. He opened his eyes too see Gabby's face in the moonlight. /Kami she's beautiful/ he thought.  
  
"You know I've waited 5000 years to kiss you again?" he said.  
  
"Was it worth it?" she asked  
  
"Every second." He leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
They sat by the fountain in total silence for a moment. Gabby played with the water of the fountain. Bakura just watched her with a silly grin on his face. Gabby eyed him with a playful smile, and then she flicked water in his face. Bakura woke up from his daydream to see a giggling Gabby.  
  
"So you want to play eh?" The two lovebirds continued to flick water at each other till Bakura finally pulled Gabby in to his arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Gabby felt as if she was drowning. Time seemed to have slowed to a steady halt. Their surroundings were swirling. She could concentrate on nothing but the kiss.  
  
They finally separated for air. They looked up to the sky. The stars were out and were shining above like little twinkling diamonds. "Do you believe in wishing on a star?" Gabby asked.  
  
"I have no reason to wish on a star. I have you and that's all that matters."  
  
"I love you Bakura, stealer of my heart." She whispered.  
  
He held her head to his chest. "I love you too."  
  
~~The next day  
  
Although she had gotten home late last night, she had still managed to wake herself up and enjoy the day. She was about to go out when the phone rang. She ran to pick it up before the machine.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Gabby?" the voice on the other side said whom she recognized to be Yami.  
  
"Yep! What's up Yami?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could see you tonight."  
  
Gabby thought about it, /I'll have to face him sooner or later, I should probably tell him about Bakura and me/ "Ok when should we meet?"  
  
"There's somewhere I want to take you. So shall I pick you up at say 7PM?"  
  
"Sure. I have to tell you something too. See ya later then." She hung up the phone. /I have finally made my decision/  
  
~~That evening,  
  
Yami arrived at exactly 7PM. He wore his usual outfit. Gabby said Goodbye to her father and left with Yami. The moon was probably out, clouds covered it's bright light. Yami blindfolded Gabby, as they were about to reach their destination. "It's a surprise." He had said.  
  
They had walked a while and all she heard was the sound of waves when Gabby finally asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. We're here!" he said in an excited voice. Gabby felt the blindfold coming off and she opened her eyes. The sight left her awed. The trees were covered in small lights blinking like stars. On the beach were candles flickering in the wind. They spelt, "I love you Gabby." She could feel her heart melt. Yami led her to the beach towel he had laid out and took out the picnic basket he had hidden well.  
  
They sat down to eat. They ate in silence, and then Yami asked, "Did you not have something you wished to speak to me about?" Fear rushed to Gabby's mind. How could she possibly tell Yami that she wanted to be with Bakura after all he had done for her? And worse yet, she had this tingly feeling whenever she was around him.  
  
She decided to force herself to tell him. She turned to face him, "Yami I..." she looked into his eyes and she simply couldn't say it. His eyes bore hope yet foreshadowing of her next words, /Fate why do you toy with me?/ she thought.  
  
"Gabby I know what you are about to tell me." He said in a defeated voice. "I just want you to know that no matter who you choose, I will still love you with all my heart. You are my sun, my moon, my everything.  
  
Gabby felt tears well up in her eyes. /I can't do this/ she got up and ran. She didn't know where she was going, the tears in her eyes blinded her as she ran and ran. She finally stopped when she was tired. She didn't know where to go. She collapsed on the beach and sat there for a while. She looked out onto the waves. They looked so inviting. She got up and headed for the waves that seemed to beckon her.  
  
Yami had chased after her, but lost track after a while. He continued looking. Finally he saw a figure resembling Gabby. But from his distance, she seemed to be walking into the water. /WALKING INTO THE WATER?!/ His mind screamed. He ran towards the figure, hoping he wouldn't be too late.  
  
Her first step into the water was cold and icy, but she didn't seem to feel it. She simply continued walking. Then she felt someone yank her from the numbing that the open water had provided her with. She looked to see a very scared Yami.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked with fear in his eyes. Then he hugged her, "I thought I had lost you again." He could never go through seeing Gabby die again. Especially not since last time when she had died trying to save him.  
  
"I was so afraid that I had lost you." He whispered softly. Yami kissed Gabby with such passion, she felt like she would die. Her mind told her to push him away, but her heart refused. /Whatever shall I do?/  
  
Yami broke the kiss. He had felt her attempt to push him away, yet she stopped no sooner then she had started. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were passionate, yet confused and fearful. He could tell that she had feelings for him, even if she did love Bakura.  
  
Tears stained her face as raindrops fell from the sky. Slowly it began to rain harder and harder. Yami simply held Gabby as her tears feel with those from up above. Her tears made him want to change the world so that it would no longer hurt her anymore. Gabby had burried her head in his shoulder while she broke down and cried.  
  
She felt so confused. She no longer understood whom she loved most. The rain fell upon her, and her soul felt as if mountains of worries and cares left her. She felt cleansed by the rain. Nothing mattered, then her mind made a well chose decision. /Maybe you love them both?/ her inner voice suggested. /Maybe I do, but I still have to make a choice/  
  
TBC  
  
Looks like Gabby's going to make her choice soon. Wonder who it's going to be? Who do you think? Who's going to get the girl? I'll decide as soon as I see some reviews!! I wanna know who you think is going to get the girl. I'll write a surprise ending if we reach 40 reviews!!! 


	11. Final Decisions

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~~Sunday,  
  
Gabby had stayed home due to the fact that she had caught a cold from staying in the rain the previous night. Bakura had been furious at Yami. He would have gone and killed him had Gabby not stopped him by falling off the bed tangled in her sheets. She had a high fever so Bakura fearing for her health promised that he wouldn't hurt Yami...yet.  
  
Yami sent flowers and a get-well card. Gabby assumed he had called to see if she was ok, because she heard Bakura screaming on the phone, something about taking her out in the rain. Gabby went to sleep, and her father had shooed Bakura, telling him he should go home and let her sleep. He left reluctantly.  
  
~~Monday,  
  
Gabby wanted to go to school, but she was still burning with a high fever and her father forbid her to go. So Gabby stayed home all day. About 10 minutes after her father left, the mail came, so Gabby went to pick it up. She looked through the stack.  
  
/Bills bills bills, letter for me from England, bills...Letter for me?!?!? From England?!?!/ She picked up the letter. It was indeed sent to her, and it was from England. /but I don't know anyone in there/ she thought. She ripped open the envelope and read the content.  
  
Dear Ms. Gabby Fontaine,  
  
We would like to thank you for your application to our across the nation schooling program. We are very happy to hear that you are interested in  
coming to London to study ancient languages. We are interested in your  
abilities to decipher some of the most complicated hieroglyphics in the Ancient Egyptian language. This would be your opportunity of a lifetime.  
We hope to hear your confirmation as soon as possible.  
  
From the Professors of Ancient languages  
  
Gabby read the letter over and over again. She couldn't believe that she had finally gotten this letter. She could accomplish her dreams, go to England, and study all the languages of the world and ancient unknown ones as well. But could she really leave all her wonderful friends here? Could she really just leave Bakura and Yami?  
  
She thought about it throughout the day. At about 4:00PM, Bakura and Yami came to give her that day's homework. The door opened and there stood Gabby, dressed casually. She smiled and said  
  
"Can we go somewhere? I need to talk to you two."  
  
"Sure" they said.  
  
They walked for a while, unsure of where to go. Suddenly Gabby stopped and looked at a clear field filled with flowers. She walked down a short path that led to small clearing. She stood at the center followed by the two guys. She turned to face them. She took their hand in one of hers. She looked down at them, and hugged both of them. She let go then proceeded with what she had asked them here for.  
  
"I have made my decision." She said in a soft voice. "And today, no matter who I decide to let go of, I want you to know that I will always love you, deep down in my heart." She smiled. The two spirits looked hopefully that their hand would not be let go of, yet a bit of fear deep down was hidden carefully.  
  
Then she let go...  
  
Of both their hands.  
  
Both of them had their mouths wide. Eyes filled with confusion and hurt. They couldn't ask, but their downcast expression said it all, and the only thing on their face read, "Why?"  
  
They stood like that for a while, before Gabby pulled out the letter from that morning. She really didn't know how to do this, but she knew that she must.  
  
"I received a letter this morning, and guess what? The Institution for studying languages in England has accepted me. My schooling will continue there, however I must leave Japan for quite a while. I have already confirmed that I am going, and there is no going back. I don't wish to make either of you wait for me. So this is my decision. I guess it's just our timing eh?" She laughed nervously. They could see tears slowly forming in her eyes.  
  
The sun was setting as Gabby turned her back on the two guys, and slowly started the journey home. Then she stopped, and turned, she had a forced smile upon her face, "I leave Friday, why don't you come see me off?" she said. Then she turned to leave again. Tears stained her face as the cold wind hit her face. Neither of them went after her. They simply stood there, still in shock and hurt from rejection.  
  
Bakura felt as if his world had come tumbling down on him. Nothing was right, if Gabby had decided to leave him. His brain and heart refused to believe the things that he had heard coming from Gabby's mouth. But this was reality, and it always had a way of hurting you just when you thought life was great. He fell to his knees; he could no longer support his crumbling world.  
  
Yami finally collected his thoughts, and decided to talk to Gabby. He turned to look for her, but she had already left. He ran after her in hopes of seeing her. He ran for miles till he reached his destination. He ran to Gabby's front door where he kept pounding the door and ringing the doorbell in hopes that Gabby would open the door.  
  
Finally the door did open. But at the door was not Gabby, but Gabby's father. "Yami, I know how you're feeling right now, but I think it would be best if you leave now. Gabby doesn't wish to see any of you." And he proceeded to close the door.  
  
Yami put his hand in the doorway to prevent him from closing it. Pain coursed through him but he refused to remove his hand. "Please sir, just let me see her."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." And with that he slipped Yami's hand from the doorway and slammed it shut.  
  
Gabby felt her heart break as she got home. She sat there in her room as she tried to stop the tears from falling. /I have made my choice, and this seems to have been the best choice of all/  
  
She stepped out onto her balcony and let out a sigh. She stared at the stars. Memories of the park and memories of the beach came flooding back into her mind. A breeze blew softly as Gabby let out a sob. "If this was the right choice, why do I hurt so much?" she said to the night.  
  
"Maybe because it's not the right choice." Came a voice from below. Gabby looked down to see Yami. "How can a decision so good cause so much pain? There is only one reason; it is not the path you seek." Gabby turned from him and went into her room. Yami's last hope went out like a candle as Gabby shut the door and her lights went off.  
  
Little did he know, that his words had more affect on Gabby then he knew. Gabby tossed and turned in her bed as Yami's words filled her mind. "How can a decision so good cause so much pain?"  
  
~~Friday, Afternoon.  
  
Bakura sat down on the sofa of Yugi's home. "What did you want to see me about Baka Pharaoh?" He said in a gruff voice.  
  
"I wished to speak to you about Gabby."  
  
Bakura shot up from the sofa. Fire raged in his eyes. "How dare you Pharaoh! If it weren't for you, Gabby wouldn't have to leave! Gabby wouldn't have let me go! This is all your fault Pharaoh!" He shouted.  
  
"I know." He said.  
  
Bakura face faulted. "What? Did I just hear the great pharaoh admit his own failure? Did the sun just rise from the west? Or did Hell just freeze over?" "You heard me Tomb Robber." Yami sounded irritated. "I admit, had I not toyed with Gabby's emotion in the first place, we would not be in this mess in the first place. Nor had I ever thought that I would actually fall in love with her. I love Gabby, and because I love her, I have decided to step down. Go after Gabby Bakura! Don't lose her, like I did 5000 years ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because you love somebody, it doesn't mean you have to own them. If they're happy, you're happy. And I've seen her with you, thinking of you and speaking of you. Each time her eyes light up. Even she herself doesn't realize how much she loves you. You're the only one who can give her the happiness she deserves."  
  
Bakura looked at Yami, then he smiled. "Thank you." He shook Yami's hand.  
  
Bakura ran for Gabby's home. He ran up the stone steps and pounded on Gabby's door. No one answered. Bakura looked inside to find that no one was home. /Oh no! She must be at the airport/  
  
Just then Tristan drove by on his motorcycle. "Yami called, said you might need a ride."  
  
He smiled and jumped on Tristan's bike. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob dude. Just hang on tight." And they drove towards the airport.  
  
~Meanwhile  
  
"I'm going to miss you Gabby." Said Tea as she hugged her good friend goodbye.  
  
"Me too. Hopefully I'll get a chance to visit you all."  
  
Gabby looked back to all the wonderful friends she had made here. They smiled and waved goodbye. Gabby smiled and waved back to them. Then she boarded the plane, without turning back.  
  
~~  
  
Bakura rushed into the airport. He ran around looking for Gabby. He spotted Tea headed this way. "Tea where's Gabby?" he shouted.  
  
Tea looked up to see a breathless Bakura. By the looks of it, he had been doing a lot of running. She pointed towards the gate that would lead to Gabby's plane. Bakura's eyes widened realizing that she had already boarded the plane.  
  
He charged through the gate. "Gabby!" he shouted as two guards held him back. /Curse Ryou's weak body/ he thought as he tried to get the guards to let him go. "Gabby please don't go! I really love you! Please don't leave me!" The commotion led to a lot of people watching as Bakura thrashed upon the floor fighting with the guards.  
  
"BAKURA!" someone shouted.  
  
TBC  
  
I know a bunch of people wanted Yami, but he's the bigger guy. Besides, I have a thing for the underdog. I want to end this in a Epilogue type thing. So I think I'll leave you guys here for now. I'll update with the final chapter tomorrow...or as soon as I write it. So has Gabby really left? What's Bakura going to do? Who's the shouter? All will be explained in the final chapter.  
  
Please review review review!! It totally inspires me to write quicker! So guys please help me by reviewing! Love y'all! 


	12. Never letting go

Love Across the Ages  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Gomen nasai. I'm so sorry to all Yami fans. Guess this one is Bakura/Oc. I'm currently about to start a new story, maybe this time he'll be the one to get the girl. Well I hope you have all enjoyed Love Across the Ages, but I really have to end it because I want to do a story completely in Ancient Egypt, so if you liked this one, you got to check out my new story.  
  
Anyways, enough of my talk. ON with the story!  
  
~~  
  
"Bakura!" someone shouted  
  
Bakura stopped fighting against the guards. He looked at who had shouted to him. It was Tea. She talked the guards into letting him go. Then she turned to him.  
  
"Gabby's plane left about 10 minutes ago. She made us make sure that you couldn't make the plane." She said as she took out an envelope. "This is a letter Gabby made me promise to give out in person as soon as I saw you. She also says to make sure you take care of yourself, and not to disturb Ryou too much when he's studying."  
  
Bakura left Tea behind as he ran out of the airport. He had been too late. She had left and he couldn't even say goodbye. He stopped by a railing as he saw a plane fly by overhead. He covered his ears to block out the roar of the airplane. He kept running and running. He wandered mindlessly in the city.  
  
He didn't even realize how long he had been wandering till he finally stopped. He was tired. Bakura looked around and realized where he was. He was in the park, the exact place where had brought Gabby after their movie date. The night was exactly as it was the night that they had been here, except there wasn't any moon. The night was pitch black, the only light provided by the soft glow of the fountain and the stars twinkling away in the dark sky.  
  
Bakura felt all alone in the world. He locked himself in the ring, to live in darkness and loneliness.  
  
~~  
  
3 years had passed. Bakura had locked himself in the ring the whole time. Although Ryou couldn't complain about having control over his own body again, he couldn't help but feel worried about Bakura. After all the Spirit had locked himself there and hadn't said a word. . Ryou sighed as he returned home.  
  
Ryou cleaned his room. He went over some old clothes when something fell out of the pocket of one of his jackets. He picked up the old envelope. On the top written in familiar handwriting wrote 'For Bakura'. He attempted conversation with him over the years but not a word had returned in reply. He tried again. /Bakura?/ Silence filled the mind link. /There's a letter for you/  
  
Silence  
  
/Well if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to read it/  
  
Silence  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes as he opened the envelope. A ring fell out. Ryou bent down to pick it up. He put it up to the light to inspect it. The ring's design was a girl with her arms out. Ryou looked at it curiously. He took out the letter and read it in his mind for Bakura to hear it too.  
  
Dear Bakura:  
  
Although I have left and wished that you not wait for me, I want you to know that I do love you. I really don't know when I shall return to Japan. I bought this ring a few days ago. I thought it was really nice. I went in and asked the merchant for the price. She told me it came in pairs. It was made for lovers. The moment she said that I thought of you. I realized then, that you mean more to me then anything.  
  
I never wanted to hurt anyone, so I've decided to run from my problems. Hopefully in a few years this will no longer be so important. If the next time our paths cross again, and you're wearing this ring, I will know that you still love me.  
  
I will not force you. I just want you to know, I am wearing the other ring right now and it will stay there.  
  
Love Gabby.  
  
Finally after 3 years of isolation, Bakura came out of the ring. Tears stained the neat paper of the letter. Bakura looked at the ring and more tears fell. He couldn't believe how he had ever doubted his love. He put on the ring, and then took it off. He felt undeserving.  
  
//Would Gabby want to see you like this?// came the voice of his lighter half. //She asked Gabby to tell you to take care of yourself for a reason. She didn't want to see you do the things that you have done. If you still love her, you should wear the ring, and live life like Gabby had wanted you to//  
  
For the first time in 3 years, Bakura spoke \\Thank you Ryou.\\ and with that he put on the ring.  
  
Ryou managed to convince Bakura to go out for a walk. He needed sunshine and fresh air. Bakura walked along the streets of Downtown. He simply enjoyed the sounds of the living again. He was about to cross an intersection when a voice beside him said, "Penny for your thoughts?" Standing right next to him with her head tilted stood a smiling Gabby.  
  
She had changed over the years. She was a lot more mature looking. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist. She wore contacts, but she was as lovely as ever. She had on a business suit and high heels. On her right hand was a silver ring. She lifted her hand to show him.  
  
Upon the ring was the other half of the picture imprinted on the rings. A boy with his arms out. Gabby took his hand and put the two rings together.  
  
"The lovers are finally reunited." She said.  
  
"And this time they'll never part." Said Bakura and he held her in his arms.  
  
Well that's the end. I'm leaving lil openness for a possible sequel. I dont' guarentee one. We'll just have to wait and see. I hope all the people who enjoyed my story will check out my new one that's coming within this week. Possibly Friday. I would tell you the title but I so far have no idea. 


End file.
